


The Stars Reflected In Your Eyes

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Awang saw Sancaka for the first time through his camera lens. And Hell, wasn’t he beautiful.





	The Stars Reflected In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent!  
Unbeta-ed. 
> 
> Recycle of my [KuroDai drabble.](https://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/167755058794/kuroo-saw-daichi-for-the-first-time-through-his) Tbh, I tried writing this prompt as KuroDai before, but it didn't work. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Awang saw Sancaka for the first time through his camera lens. It was his second semester into High School, and he enjoyed his life in general as the member of _Pecinta Alam_ slash Photography Club (please note that the member of the later club was only Awang himself). He was in the middle of his usual practice on Thursday afternoon, just done doing the regular exercise all mountain climbers must did like pushups and runs, then chilling under the wall they would use to wall climbing later when Awang pulled his camera out to take shots of the _Paskibra_ training because their formation was so good. And that was when he caught the figure of Sancaka.

And Hell, wasn’t he beautiful.

Awang had been into photography since he got his first camera in elementary school, and he never found someone this photogenic before. Yes, Sancaka was perfect. Sharp jawline, warm yet strong eyes, and when he laughed, the soft crinkles on the corner of his eyes made him even more perfect.

When he put his camera down, he thought Sancaka would look ordinary, because that was usually the case with photogenic people, but no. He still looked as charming as before and Awang’s breath hitched because, _why I just see him now?_

Few days observing (because Awang wouldn’t do low stuff like stalking), Awang found out his name, and that he was the member of the main Paskibra team (it was amazing that he was just a first year like Awang yet he already made it to the main group), and he was also a member of Student Council and on top of that, the Class Rep as well. Sancaka’s activities at school screamed reliability and stability which was so unlike Awang’s who lived for new adventure every day, new mountains to climb, to sunset or sunrise to hunt and he was just as flexible as nature wanted him to survive. But Awang still thought that Sancaka was beautiful.

And if his fellow PA’s members asked why he took too many pictures of their school Paskibra team, Awang would always say that it was because he was interested with their beautiful formation.

But there was no way Awang would show anyone the pictures he took. Because, of course, instead of Paskibra formation, it would be full of Sancaka only.

Awang had the courage to talk to Sancaka two weeks after. The practice time between Pecinta Alam and Paskibra was in the same day and the same time, so when they did their regular run around the yard, Awang could easily run side by side with Sancaka and started a conversation.

“Menurutmu, kalau anak-anak PA dan Paski adu _push up_, siapa yang bakal menang?” Awang asked conversationally.

Sancaka didn’t answer him and Awang was a little hurt, but understood, because they were in the middle of practice anyway and even though PA’s practice was a lot more lay back than Paski’s—they were allowed to sing, jokes and laugh during practice, but Paski’s? Always so serious. Awang was about to shrug it off and let go, when Sancaka finally responded.

“Mungkin bisa dites habis lari ini?”

Awang grinned and accepted the challenge.

Sancaka won. But it didn’t mean that PA’s members were _weaker_ than Paski’s. It was just because Awang couldn’t focus, distracted by how Sancaka’ arms braced himself, and the glint of determination in his eyes.

Awang would totally win if it was against any other people beside Sancaka.

That first interaction somehow secured Awang the position of being Sancaka’s friend. They started to talk more during break in practice, or when they were outside of practice when meeting in hall or canteen.

And Awang was satisfied with it. He knew that his feelings were unrequited, but this friendship with Sancaka, was something he treasured.

(What Awang didn’t know was how Sancaka’s eyes glued on Awang’s figure whenever the boy wasn’t aware of it. Sancaka drunk on how Awang moved during ascending-descending practice, during wall-climbing practice, or when he ran ahead of him.)

Few months being friends, Awang braved himself to ask Sancaka to go mountain climbing with him.

“_Weekend_ ini. Senin kan tanggal merah tuh. Jumat sore berangkat. Gimana?”

Sancaka didn’t answer, just kept reading his book. _Senja dan Cinta yang Berdarah_ this time, an anthology of Seno Gumira Ajidarma’s short stories that was so damn thick Awang was sure that he would never read it. But Awang knew Sancaka’s love towards the author, so he didn’t comment on it.

“Aku nggak pernah naik gunung sebelumnya,” Sancaka finally responded, and Awang grinned.

“Nggak usah khawatir. Ada aku.”

“Siapa lagi yang ikut?”

“Mandala, Nani, Susie,” Awang counted with his fingers. “Jadi total berlima kalau kamu mau ikut.” The other three were Awang’s fellow PA’s members, but Sancaka already knew them all, so he hoped it would make Sancaka felt less awkward. And even though the three also mocked Awang to no end that he was inviting his _crush_—Awang wanted to gag at that. He wasn’t _crushing_ on Sancaka, thank you very much. His feelings were _more_ than just a petty crush—they were also being supportive about it.

Besides, Awang thought the experience would be nice for Sancaka. He thought the other boy needed to loosen up more. Being in Paskibra and OSIS made Sancaka was used to strict rules and perfect plans and how to follow it all right to the T. But in PA? Yes, you needed a plan, but you also had to be flexible about it because nature was the one who decided the endgame. Awang hoped Sancaka would like it.

Sancaka hummed, and then nodded. And it took everything in Awang’s power not to jump happily on the spot.

Awang was right about the experience would be nice for Sancaka. Because for once, he could see Sancaka laughed louder, more relax, and even threw in some jokes where he was usually quiet. Awang wasn’t sure whether he regretted his decision to bring Sancaka along or not though, because _this_, this relax version of Sancaka? Made his heart ache with longing and he had to stop himself so many times, before he could reach out.

Thankfully, his other friends didn’t comment on it though. They gave Awang a knowing looks and smiles, but let Awang dealt with his own dilemma.

That night though, when they finally stopped on one of the posts to build a camp, when everybody else was asleep and left only Awang and Sancaka outside the tent, as they laid on the grass side by side, and the conversation between them had turned into gentle whispers because they were too afraid to disturb the silence of the night around them, and Sancaka’s eyes were glued on the stars above, while Awang’s couldn’t leave the other’s boy profile, Awang couldn’t stop himself.

He reached out. Eliminated the remaining space between them by intertwined their fingers together and he stopped breathing for a moment, dreading Sancaka’s reaction. But Awang stayed still, intended to keep holding his hand until Sancaka pulled away.

But instead, Sancaka turned his head towards Awang, and Awang was pretty sure his heart stopped beating the moment Sancaka’s mouth turned up into a small smile as his fingers tightened around Awang.

“Makasih udah ngajak aku,” he said, still in the same soft whisper as before, and Awang could feel his cold breath ghosting on his face with how close they were, nose almost touched.

Awang couldn’t get his brain and mouth to coordinate enough to respond properly, so he just blinked and Sancaka’s smile grew wider before he finally looked up again to the sky.

Awang had seen the stars from Merbabu’s night sky so many times. But the reflection he saw in Sancaka’s eyes were the most beautiful he ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)!


End file.
